


Анкета достижений

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от R до NC-17 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кларк собирается провести с Уинном все выходные.





	Анкета достижений

— Я тебя обожаю! Я уже говорил? — спросил Уинн, рассматривая потолок. Там не было ничего интересного, просто солнечные блики, но пока все равно казалось, что из тела вытащили все кости и пошевелиться удастся через сотню лет. Плюс-минус.

Кларк приподнялся и оказался между Уинном и потолком.

— С полсотни раз точно говорил, — заметил Кларк и, широко улыбнувшись, спросил: — Секс со мной стоил того, чтобы спасать будущее?

— Блин, ты кумир моей юности, символ Американского Пути и Образа Жизни, все такое… ты можешь не говорить о сексе так открыто?

Уинн вяло махнул рукой, и Кларк, поймав ее, поцеловал в ладонь.

— Ты такой идеальный, — выдохнул Уинн, закрывая глаза. — У тебя такая офигенно гладкая кожа, даже прическа сейчас в полном порядке. Что у тебя, что у Кары… Не то чтобы мне приходилось щупать кожу Кары как твою… ну то есть приходилось, но не в таком смысле. Ну ты меня понял.

Еще один смешок, а потом Кларк поднял его и уложил сверху на себя, крепко целуя. От жара его тела и от едва уловимого запаха кожи и волос голова кружилась почище чем от поцелуев или недавнего оргазма. Это не просто стоило путешествия в будущего и ежедневного риска, это окупало их с лихвой. Хотя кто вообще стал бы считать?

— Ух ты, — сказал Уинн, открывая глаза, когда Кларк разорвал поцелуй. — Я почти готов на новый раунд, знаешь…

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — ответил Кларк, — но только скажи, если будешь против.

— Ну… я не совсем уверен насчет некоторых вещей, — начал Уинн. — Но мы можем обсудить, наверное…

Ладно, о’кей, глядя на улыбку Кларка, он мог сказать, что согласился бы даже на то, что казалось ему мерзким. Потому что… ну это же Кларк. Который просто подхватил его сегодня прямо на банкете на руки и поцеловал перед всеми. Кажется, он сказал Мон-Элу, что вернет Уинна в конце выходных. Сам Уинн уточнил, почему его не спросили, а потом добавил, что он только за, но все-таки. Имра на это закатила глаза, а Кара с Брэйни о чем-то тихо переговаривались, ставки делали, не иначе.

— Ты не против моего члена у тебя во рту? — спросил Кларк.

— Нет, — помотал головой Уинн, — только учти, я никогда ничего такого не делал.

Кларк легко развернул его, не снимая с себя, как на каком-то аттракционе, честное слово, только вместо американских горок — абсолютно голый криптонец… с уже вставшим членом и набухшими яйцами, которые теперь были прямо перед лицом Уинна.

— И я серьезно, чувак, я такого еще никогда не делал.

— Ну волнуйся, — вибрация от смешка Кларка передалась и лежащему сверху на нем Уинну. — Ты все равно не сможешь мне навредить. Разве что у тебя криптонитовые пломбы.

— Чего нет, того нет, — ответил Уинн и на пробу лизнул блестящую от смазки головку члена.

Кларк пошевелился, но не комментировал. Уинн вдохнул и обхватил его член губами. Вкус казался пряным и непохожим ни на что конкретное. Но не противным. Уинн двинул головой, забирая глубже. Хорошо не надо было думать, что делать с зубами, похоже, Кларк едва чувствовал их. Но вот куда девать язык, оставалось неясно. Уинн обводил им выступающие венки на члене и ощущал, как неровно вдыхает и выдыхает Кларк.

Подумать, что нужно делать дальше, Уинн не успел. Он ощутил, как его собственный член оказался в чем-то горячем и влажном, а Кларк подтянул его ноги выше.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Уинн, выпуская его член изо рта и вытирая слюну с подбородка.

Ответа он не получил, если не считать крышесносной вибрации горла Кларка и того, как он осторожно массировал пальцами его яички. Да и секунду спустя Уинн сам сообразил, что другого ему не надо, и, обхватив член Кларка ладонью, снова взял его губами, надеясь, что у него выходит хоть вполовину так же круто.

«Интересно, а можно ли вписать в анкету достижений "отсосал Супермену, — подумал Уинн, — а Супермен отсосал мне"?». Кларк тем временем почти выпустил его член изо рта, чтобы снова заглотить, почти целиком. Уинн застонал, ощущая, как вибрация его стона передается Кларку и потом назад.

Брызнувшей спермой он едва не поперхнулся, выпустил член изо рта и, обхватив бедра Кларка, попытался отдышаться, чувствуя, как она вместе со слюной вытекает изо рта. Хотелось что-то сказать, но получился только невнятный хрип. Спустя пару секунд любые связные мысли выветрились у Уинна из головы: он кончил, и вот как раз Кларк отстраняться не спешил.

— О…фи…геть, — выдал Уинн спустя пару минут или десятков минут, когда Кларк опять его перевернул и уложил рядом с собой. — Когда ты там хотел вернуть меня к Легиону и остальным?

— У нас есть еще пара дней, — ответил Кларк. — И за них мы успеем перепробовать очень много разных вещей.

— Это — самая сексуальная угроза моей жизни за последний год, — выдохнул Уинн.

Кларк рассмеялся, прежде чем прижать его к себе.


End file.
